The present invention relates to a method of producing a rolling bearing device, more particularly to a method of securing an inner ring externally mounted on an inner shaft to the inner shaft by caulking one-end side of the inner shaft.
There is such a type that an inner ring is fixed to be externally engaged on one-end side of an inner shaft provided on an inner-diameter side of an outer ring in a rolling bearing device used for supporting a wheel of a motor vehicle. As an example of a method of producing the rolling bearing device of this type, there is a method of securing the inner ring to the inner shaft by caulking the one-end side of the inner shaft onto an outer end surface of the inner ring (see the Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: No. 2002-339959 of the Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open
The conventional producing method where the caulking is adopted has such a problem that a raceway section of the inner ring is slightly deformed.